Playing in the Snow
by iwasnthere622
Summary: Sora and Riku ran through the snow on Christmas Eve, laughing and playing. SoRiku for Eriyu.


Merry Christmas, Eriyu! I hope you like it! :D

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, Riku!" Sora screamed, laughing as he dove out of the way of a snowball.<p>

Riku chuckled, quickly stooping to pack another snowball between his cupped hands.

Faster, Sora threw a chunk of snow at his best friend, hitting him square in the face.

"Sora!" Riku growled, swiping snow out of his eyes.

Sora paled and backed up as Riku rose and slowly advanced.

"I'm sorry!" Sora squeaked, tripping and falling onto his back.

He scrambled onto all fours and tried to crawl away but Riku caught him by his hood, pulling his jacket back from his body.

"No! Riku, don't!" Sora begged.

Riku smirked as he dumped a huge handful of snow directly down Sora's back.

"Ahhh!" Sora screamed, flopping about.

Riku chuckled, pulling Sora to his feet.

Sora pouted, "Rikuuuu. That was mean!"

"So were you when you hit me in the face!" Riku protested.

Sora grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

Riku smiled, shaking his head, "It's getting colder."

"We can't go in yet!" Sora said.

"Sora…" Riku sighed.

"We have to make a snowman first!" Sora said firmly.

"But Sora…" Riku was interrupted.

"C'mon, Riku, please! Just one!" Sora begged, sticking out his bottom lip and widening his eyes.

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose, "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you!" Sora jumped onto Riku, toppling them both over into the snow.

Riku grunted, taking the brunt of their fall.

Sora blushed from atop him, "Sorry."

Riku rolled his eyes, shifting Sora to his side in order to stand them both up.

"Let's just hurry up and make that snowman, okay?" Riku smiled.

"Yeah!" Sora grinned, getting to work and starting to pack the snow for the base.

Riku started rolling the head and soon they had a decent snowman. Sora searched for some sticks for arms and Riku ran inside to find something for the face.

Jamming the sticks into the snowman's middle, Sora panicked slightly when it threatened to collapse, hastily packing in more snow to stabilize it.

Riku came out and offered Sora two chocolate kisses, a carrot, and a piece of celery.

"Celery?" Sora asked.

Riku shrugged, "I couldn't find anything else that would work for the mouth. You need to clean out your fridge, by the way."

Sora grinned and shook his head, taking the items one by one from Riku's hand and pressing them into the snowman's head, forming a cheery face.

"It looks good," Riku commented.

Sora hummed, tilting his head before lighting up and dashing into the house, yelling about needing to grab something really quickly.

Chuckling, Riku waited and a moment later Sora ran back out into the cold with a hat, scarf, and gloves in his hands.

Riku shook his head as Sora jammed the gloves onto the stick ends, carefully wrapping the scarf around the snowman, and shoving on the hat.

"There. Now it's done," Sora proclaimed.

"Great," Riku slung his arm around Sora, "now can we go inside?"

Sora rolled his eyes but smiled, nodding.

The two made there way in, shedding their heavy outer layer in favor of comfy jeans and shirts, hanging up the wet clothes to dry.

"Let's watch Christmas movies!" Sora said.

Riku nodded, "Sure."

Going into the living room, they both settled onto the couch and turned on the TV.

An hour of so later, Sora looked up from intently watching the screen, "We should do that."

"Do what?" Riku absentmindedly asked.

"Make popcorn strings for the Christmas tree," Sora clarified.

"But you don't have a Christmas tree!" Riku laughed.

"I know," Sora huffed, "But we could hang it up around the windows or doors like garland."

"I don't know, Sora…" Riku hesitated.

"C'mon, it'd be fun! I wanna try it, at least," Sora said.

Riku sighed, "I'll start popping popcorn."

"Thanks, Riku!" Sora smiled brightly.

Riku couldn't help but smile back, "Go find some string and needles, okay?"

Nodding and grinning, Sora leapt up in search of materials while Riku headed to the kitchen and dug around, finding some popcorn and placing it into the microwave.

Sora came in and sat at the table, placing two sewing needles and a large roll of string onto the table, bouncing in his seat as the microwave counted down.

Once it was done, Riku poured it into a bowl and placed it on the table, joining Sora.

Sora picked up a needle and jabbed a kernel, frowning at the string.

Trying not the laugh, Riku threaded the other needle and handed it to Sora, taking the other one from him.

"Here, use this. Now you put on the popcorn and push it down the string," Riku explained, ripping off a decent length of string and threading his needle on the other end.

"We can start in the middle and work to the ends," he smiled.

Sora grinned, "Okay!"

Eagerly, he stabbed some popcorn and pushed it down, Riku doing the same, until their fingers brushed as they reached the center.

Working together, they filled the entire string with popcorn and Sora insisted on hanging it up right away.

Carefully tying off the ends, they carried it to the doorway and draped it across, hastily pressing tape over a few points to keep it up.

"There!" Sora grinned proudly, studying it.

Riku shook his head but smiled, grin widened as Sora suddenly yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

Sora nodded.

"We were outside for a while," Riku mused.

Sora nodded again, "Let's just watch more movies."

"Okay, Sora," Riku said, following him into the living room, where he sleepily snuggled up onto the couch.

Pulling a blanket off of the back, Riku threw it onto Sora, sitting himself.

"Thanks, Riku. Today was awesome," Sora smiled.

"Of course, Sora," Riku smiled back.

They continued watching movies and soon Sora was asleep, although Riku remained awake. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

Midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Sora," he whispered to the sleeping brunette, settling back as best as he could and grabbing a blanket for himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, too.


End file.
